


Welcome to Zawame City

by Autistic_Assassin_Bird



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Horror, Inspired By Gravity Falls, Inspired by Welcome to Night Vale, Surreal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autistic_Assassin_Bird/pseuds/Autistic_Assassin_Bird
Summary: The forest around Zawame is old and holds many secrets. Zack, the newest member of the Beat Rider teams, is roped into a mystery that surrounds everyone around him. With help from Kouta, the two set out to uncover Zawame City's secrets.





	1. The Ceremony

The forest has been there for as long as anyone in Zawame can remember. They say strange things happen in the darkness of the trees. That spirits and old gods long forgotten lurk, watching, demanding tributes and offerings. The most important one goes by many names; The Deer, the Old One, Ruler of the Forest Walkers, and many more whispered in prayers. Overall, Zawame is a place of strangeness and tradition. Despite modernization, some still cling to old ways.

Ryoma was the one who'd insisted that Takatora have a traditional ceremony as the new Yggdrasil overseer and gain The Deer’s favor. Neither of the Kureshima brothers were superstitious. Still, he'd agreed to humor Ryoma.

Takatora was rather unnerved and was beginning to regret that decision as he and Micchy trudged through the forest, shoes sinking into soft Earth. He felt like something was watching them. When they arrived in the clearing, Ryoma guided the brothers over to the small stone circle in the middle. Yoko draped a black robe over Takatora as Ryoma handed him a deer skull. It was pale white and still smelled faintly of dead leaves, earth, and wildflowers when he put it on.

Yoko started chanting, her words ancient and booming as thunder. Takatora’s vision went blurry, his body falling sideways. The last thing he saw was Micchy’s concerned face.

When he woke up, a deer creature stood in front of him. It's eyes were jet-black like the night sky or the shadows between the trees. The Deer's legs were slightly too long to be normal, smoke coming out of its nose as it huffed. Takatora is sure he's seen the same eyes staring at him from outside his window on foggy or stormy nights.

He leaves shortly after.

The next morning, Takatora finds a dead cat with it's heart cut out when he goes to get the newspaper. The message was clear,  _ The Deer has accepted you _ . 


	2. New guy

Mai Takatsukasa, as the daughter of a shrine keeper, was said to be blessed by The Deer itself. Zack is not exactly scared of Zawame City's strangeness, more intrigued really. He was used to strangeness since he'd moved to Zawame a year ago from his hometown in rural Oregon. To Zack, Zawame is a mystery and Mai, Kouta, and Micchy seem to be at the center of it.

Some say that Mai could teleport. Some said that underneath the strange blindfold that she wore, the shrine keeper's daughter had black eyes and deer horns. Some said she was a demigod. Once, when Oren had tried to fight them, Mai had unwrapped her blindfold. The members of both Team Baron and Team Gaim had covered their ears. Mai let out a loud, angry shriek that left Oren’s nose bleeding.

The lockseeds were said to come from the forest. Only the Forest Walkers, the ones blessed by the gods, had belts. Sid gave four away. Micchy had one, as did Kaito and Kouta.

Oren stole a belt then came back from his restaurant to find it had disappeared and was replaced by a crow’s skull.

Zack had met Micchy's older brother once when he'd asked Kouta if he could apply as an intern at Yggdrasil radio. Takatora had a necklace with a spiral mark on the end. His eyes were hollow and black. His teeth looked a little too sharp.

Zack asked Kouta later if there was a book or something on the weird stuff in Zawame. “No, but I have a small radio show I sometimes broadcast with my older sister, Akira.” He answered.

When he walked past the tree near the edge of the forest, he heard the sound of footsteps and thought he saw a girl like Mai with deer horns, hollow black eyes, and blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. He walked on, his footsteps quicker. People knew not to go into the forest alone.


	3. Rebels

_ “Before we continue reading the Mandatory praise to the Overlords of the forest that rule our city, listeners, I’d like to take you to the weather.” _

As music started playing, Akira spun around in her chair at the radio booth to face Zack. “So, what do you think of our little show, Zack?” She asked.

Zack nodded, grinning. “It’s pretty good.”

“Say, Akira, have you heard anything about...rebels? I mean, I’ve heard rumors, but I wasn’t sure if they were true.” He pursed his lips thoughtfully.

“Course we have.” Kouta answered, coming back into the radio booth with a cup of coffee and something that looked like an orange with cinnamon roll icing inside it. “We're the ones who report stuff, after all.”


End file.
